Bringing you home, in my arms
by BlueInkHeart
Summary: In Kyuubi's fire Konoha's power crumble and in the aftermath of it a yellow flash of thunder rose from its ashes to bring back glory and most of all protect one precious child. Minato x Naruto, incest, shota, yaoi, OOC. You'd been warned, rated M for adult material, No lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Warning:

This story contains themes that may not suitable for some readers' age or taste, the author strongly recommended to leave this page immediately as to not unintentionally cause offense. It will contain yaoi (Boy love) between a father and son, suggestion of pedophilia and underage romance, possible spoilers, etc. Typos and grammar errors

Disclaimer: . . Crystal clear?

* * *

Chapter 1: Glory in Konoha, the Yellow Flash

Four years ago, the Demon Fox with nine-tails ravaged the Ninja Village Hidden in the Leaves with deaths and destruction, it's might decimate the population and nearly wiped Konoha out of existence. Living on its name, Kyuubi brought the strongest Ninja Forces to its knees but end it, it did not.

The then Hokage did the impossible and defeated the mightiest Chakra Demon, sealing the malevolent creature in the belly of a newborn child but at the cost of his life. Any victory or joy is lost at the faces of dead family, friends, comrades and most of all, their beloved leader. using his last breath he wished for the Village to see the child as a hero and Namikaze Minato died saving his home, proving he's more than worthy of the title Hokage and immortalizing his name in the History.

With this, the Village's biggest hurdle had passed and Konoha stood up and regained their footing, buildings had been rebuild, business resume and Konoha slowly healed. Though, Konoha rose from the ashes of the fox fire, scars, numerous and still pestering remain, memories and emotions burden every cracks and crevices of the prosperous mask of vitality and strength.

The reseated Sandiame Hokage, a man close to his successor Minato put forth a new law; this law drew a curtain of shadow and hid the truth of Kyuubi's defeat and the death of Yondaime, forbidding everyone to speak a word, whether intentional, accident or in roundabout way, announced as SSS-class Village and punishable by Death….However...

Hatred and pain oozed like poisonous fumes and slowly corrupting its young leaves, the old passing the echo of unsuppressed evil growing in their hearts to the next generation. Withering good will and faith, and through it all one child suffer and bore the brunt of the after effects of the Kyuubi attack. Uzumaki Naruto, blond haired and blue eyed child, orphaned, hated and the vessel of The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Growing up in a place filled with people who despised you at first sight, Naruto saw the darkest attribute of humanity, and unnecessary violent and unjust preconception rubbed him of happiness and innocence. Loneliness and hatred, Naruto knew them well like a sibling growing up in a household or in his case orphanage, and while confused and repeatedly hurt he embraced them, learning to resigned himself to its holds for the last grain of his time in this life. He tried to live not for himself but for the few people of care for him, well three actually – Hokage-jiji and the chef and his daughter in Ichiraku, it not much and still the boy's grateful, as sad as it is.

Bad to worse things life threw at him, yet what Naruto didn't expect to received is a hooded man, mysterious, graceful and…searching for him, now that's new.

* * *

**Wryly, Naruto followed the man outside the porch entrance, shuffling on worn sandals the blond child tried to match the hooded man's wide and graceful stride. He noticed that despite the heavy looking boots or the haste of his walk no sound or even a crunch on the rock sandy road leading to the old orphanage could be heard, it's as if his presence didn't disturb the surrounding. Like, like a ninja...**

**With that last thought he grew tense, if the man noticed he didn't show or break his pace, don't get mistaken, Naruto wanted to become a ninja, it is his ultimate goal in life. But Naruto knew that any ninja that is not with his Hokage-jiji or introduced by the old man could only mean two things, one is neutral or evasive of him and two is unfriendly and possibly mortally dangerous **(How a child knew the concept of death, only Jinchuuriki's do.)**. **

**Ninety-nine percentages of ninja he met is always the latter, so Naruto learn to expect the worse and in a way made him distrustful of adults. Therefore, it is natural defensive mechanism of his to stay at least away from arms reach **(depending on arm length, of course)**, cover his back, subtly find escape routes **(as subtly a child could under the eyes of a trained killer) **and watch out for any sudden assault, yes Naruto had basic ninja survival down the pat. **

**Naruto also widen his senses but focus it mostly on the man standing like a intimidating statue – it reminded him of the faces of Hokage Mountain - before him, face hidden on the shadows of his hood but watching him with intense unseen eyes, Naruto overactive imagination compare it to the lion he seen once in TV. **

**Beneath the hood that draped on broad shoulders, a simple shirt (no dull green, bulky vest) that did little to hid the top form body and standard black pants on long legs tucked (possibly taped on end) in the heavy boots. Understated, but his posture send undertones of danger to anyone who can read it, strong enough for someone of Naruto with a low **(for now) **recognition of danger to subconsciously felt it.**

**Against his mind, Naruto took a step back as the man lifted a hand seemingly reaching for him -Naruto almost wince at the involuntary movement cause by the mounting tension that kick his reflexive instinct to flee- only for the man to reach for his hood and revealed a head of golden blond nearly a shade of his own. Wild, though unlike his mop of blond hair, it take a style that suited the angular handsome **(even young eyes can somewhat identify aesthetically pleasing sight) **[1] face, two longer ear-tails framed high-cheek bones trailing passed his jaw.**

**What arrested the child eyes are the twin orbs of blue eyes, solid dark blue, sharp and almond-shaped, it giving the man's face an optical sense maturity on his visage. With the brilliant color turning Naruto's notice, along with it emotion of varied kind flashes too fast and complex for him limited experience to identify. **

**Confusion, suspicion, anticipation, hesitance, and many more, but the absence of hate startled the younger blond and a teeny-tiny flame hope flicker in his heart before Naruto cover it with both hands, like a naïve child he is the innate wish to find salvation still reign a small space in his person, whether this small flame burn him or light his life will soon be seen, but no will see it behind his hands (he will try).**

**Tentatively, the man closes a bit distance between them and crouch down until their almost eye to eye, the man study him for a moment. A short time passed, the man closed his eyes and his jaw tightens causing his lips to thin, he suddenly looks…old, worn down like Naruto's overused sandals. It tickled something unidentified in Naruto, the strong pulled to - Naruto's mouth twisted down- hug him. **

**The man's expression reminds him of Hokage-jiji's whenever he visited, like man who seen and done many things, burden with responsibilities and duty bound. A man who gave his life for a purpose and expected none but what is due, this Naruto have yet to understand, the man's sadness run deep, possibly deeper than the old Hokage that Naruto instinctively wanted to comfort him in only the way his grandfather figure shown, to hug.**

**And hugged the man, Naruto did.**

**That one act opened a new door for Naruto, it so beautiful that it spilled long-withheld tears of the man and gave the child what longed for.**

* * *

**Four months passed…**

Ninja speed. The news of the revived Yondaime spread in Konoha 'till it raged to other Nations, it rattled the legendary man's allies and enemies of every stature or occupation, rumors started and twisted in every mouth it passed. Once again, Namikaze Minato becomes the talk of the Nations, and in that day Konoha truly regained its former glory.

Lords of Land, Nobles, Organizations and every notable faction forward letters convey the need for Konoha's confirmations of this outlandish rumor, Sandaime sends correspondence to verify it three days before the surprised but anticipated announcement and where Konoha got a glimpse of their legendary leader.

The survivors of Kyuubi's devastation rejoiced, the presence of the man is like a balm to their battered soul, renewing the real victory that should belong to them four years ago. The new generation can only admire the hero in the books standing in the flesh on the balcony of the Hokage tower, it put another achievement in Namikaze's already unrivaled records, defeating a Bijuu and surviving.

Something only the first Hokage manage

Celebration burst in every part of Konoha, it is expected that many Royalties and Nobles will visit to partake in this extraordinary event and mostly to see the formerly assumed dead Kage. Questions and curiosity are set aside for the time being to make way to unrestraint festivities, nothing is important but the man of the hour.

One whom is the demon child who unnoticed to majority seemingly disappeared from the orphanage in the middle of whirling activities.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Author's parting comment in this chapter, as well as additional info

[1] I'm not sure about others, but my concept of pleasing aesthetic or in this case handsome or beauty is mostly based in anime, so at first in real guys I can't differentiate a gorgeous guy to a handsome, a cute or average one. Yeah, odd

* About Naruto's confrontation with the (so not) mysterious man, his reaction to possible dangers is rooted from numerous attempts in his life, if one is expectedly in perilous or possibly mortal one, it is only expected for him to have a degree of survival skills. Sandaime had a hand in this.

*As heads up for the readers' sake, this story will center in Naruto and Minato's (no point in concealing his character) home life and interaction and their love for each other strong enough that it can be categorize as forbidden. On the side line, Naruto's oppressors will also have to swallow a very sour, bitter gargantuan lemon with Minato's arrival albeit will take a while as the Yondaime's top priority is his son.

*Speaking of lemon. Nope, no such element in this story because Naruto will be portray as a sweet, innocent child, that'll totally clash with his character and doubting that Minato's personality in this story will…err introduce such a dirty part of adults' world that kids as young as Naruto's character here should know. Although, it'd been mention that they'll have a rare but not impossible relationship this author is not cruel enough that to throw a few meat so to say.

*last about Namizake Minato, the manga and anime only gave brief layout of his personality so it will be up to the author to build one or try.

*Well, that will be for now.

BlueInkHeart


	2. Brewing Inside

**Warning: **

This story **contains themes** that may **not suitable** for some **readers' age or taste**, the author **strongly recommended** to leave this page immediately as to not unintentionally cause offense. It will contain **yaoi (Boy love)** between a father and son **(incest)**, **suggestion or mentions** of **pedophilia** and **underage romance **or** intercourse**, possible s**poilers**, etc. **Typos **and **grammar errors**

**Disclaimer:** . .

**Note:** Please always read the Author's Note bellow for additional info and ending words.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Brewing Inside

In the midst of grueling paperwork Sarutobi received good news, his successor, for years finally rouse from a deep sleep. Hurriedly, Sarutobi gestured the non-descript masked ANBU to flicker out the Hokage office and to the dark spiraling underground facility, its existent unknown to every faction of the village including the privileged.

In the winding scope of darkness housing Konoha's most restricted secret only know to a select few, the ANBU nin accompanying him immediately perform a series of hand-signs, the previously unassuming ground glowed briefly and arrays of symbol in circle appeared, rushing from the end to the center. The ink black seals melt in the even surface, in circular motion a cut race around and connected, and then a grinding noise can be heard echoing in the sewer cave.

A line of stairs formed to spiral down; they descend down the darkness, the temperature slowly drop and air became moist, it took a several minutes to appear in a long hallway. Up the walls, a line of light vessels illuminate they're way, at the end a man stood waiting, in attire distinctively of medical white. Giving a single curt nod, the man lead them to another set of descending stairs to another hall, they meander through numerous passage.

They stop in a set of heavy doors, two masked guards bowed at the presence of their esteem leader before simultaneously pushing the doors. It opened to a room installed with advance machinery; screens display data and blinking light. The man gestured towards the rectangular wide observatory window, Sarutobi ambled after the man while mindfully stepping between cables and wires.

With the help of the screen's light, Sarutobi easily peers inside…

* * *

In the blackness, a noise reach him, breaking through the black waters of his consciousness, it's so faint his ears strained to catch it. The sound became steady and the pitch became clear as he slowly breaks through the black waters.

His eyes fluttered, murky black, white and grey greeting his senses before shutting them for a moment. When he tried again, he blinked and took in the dim room, the steady pitch noise, he identify coming from steel grey machines around his head. Regaining his equilibrium, he try to sit up only his body felt like stone, he huffed, panting slightly with exertion, that single movement suddenly leech of energy.

A creak made him snapped at its origin, by reflex really as his instinct stirred when he's put in an unknown position. A man stood at the doorway, one hand carrying a clipboard, his eyes wide as if he saw him for the first time, probably because his face is unfamiliar.

One hand still gripping the knob, the man spluttered before he seemed to gather himself and yelled outside, now that he noticed a wide rectangular window for observatory glinted from the faint artificial and he saw another white-clad man look at his general direction before dashing away from view.

Frowning slightly, he turned to the man peering at the monitor presenting his heart-rate graph, scribbling something in his little clipboard and muttering under his breath. The man almost remind of someone he rather not remember or see, at the moment the glare from the monitor hide the man's eyes behind the circular, broad-framed glasses.

"Uh…excu-"he cough, ending in harsh series of coarse sound. He winced at the jagging pain in his throat; the white-clad man rushed outside and came back with a glass of water. The doctor –or something alike his mind assumed- support his back and maneuvered the bed in semi-upright position, he seep delicately and sigh as the liquid sooth the ache.

"Try not move around for the time being, as to not aggravate your body, sir." The man said, setting the glass aside before picking up his clipboard. The man continue to assess the flashing data and noting them down, he let the doctor do his work and relax on the stiff sheets of the bedding. He perked up when the man click his pen, replacing it in his chest pocket, fixing his glasses he respectfully stood before him.

"The Sandaime should be here in a moment, any…questions you may have, he will answer." He bowed and would leave soon if he did not raise –with effort- a hand, the man stop and bend closer to him.

"Can you…never mind" he rasped, shaking his head

The man tilted his head before marching out, the door softly shut and leaving him once again in the cold, dim room.

'_Answers. Yes, he shall give them' _he though, he closed his eyes and quelled the growing questions in his head now that he's somewhat reassured -still wryly though.

...

He instantly sensed another presence along with the doctor; he didn't move and waited for the presence, one very familiar, to come for him. He remained slacked when the door creaked open again to admitted said familiar presence, a rustled and clack later he open his eyes and gaze at the familiar face, though there are more wrinkles and white hairs that he recalled.

"Minato, I'm glad you'd finally awake!" the Sandaime's ancient face seem to glow, the war-weary man's expression somehow got lighter as if he carried the world a moment ago and one mistake could break it in shambles. He nodded and spoke in a low tone, gathering any scratch of strength left in his body and gripping the pen he stole from the man before, hidden under the sheet.

The old man in white Hokage robe look startled before nodding back gravely and uttering the answering –in the same tone, too low for anyone but him to catch- to his riddle code, the ninja –from where he can sense him- shadowing the older man remained unseen but the fluctuation of chakra told him of subtle curiosity before stilling in even calm.

Minato relaxed

"I too am glad and hope that you can answer where we are at this moment" he muttered carefully or he might end in another fit, Sarutobi amiably waved it off and Minato let a smile stretch his dry lips.

"Under a secret facility, the man- "he gestured at the doctor outside the glass viewing windows "is Kohaku-san, assigned to keep an eye on your health"

"He also took care of your condition in the aftermath of Kyuubi's terror." Sarutobi paused, not willing to overburden him with information as well as wait for the man to break the topic he wished to evade at the moment.

Sarutobi observed the man, Minato became thinner from improper distribution of nutrients and lack of movement, shoulder remained broad but his muscles soften and lose definition. The usual golden hair dampened in vibrancy and framed his vaguely sunken cheeks, but his eyes retained its stunning color.

"And the aftermath" Minato intensely tracked Sarutobi's movement. Sarutobi steeled his nerve and relayed the actions taken to account casualties and damage properties, measures to accommodate the sudden influx of orphan, adjusting the forces to receive and carry out mission for political show, budget for reconstructing building most notably are the Academy, Departments, minor Hospitals and founding of several orphanages. Life supports are also included for the families of the casualty and orphans, and so on to pull the village together and staved off potential attack or otherwise.

At the end Sarutobi calmly seep from the tea cup provided for them, though inwardly Sarutobi nervously collect his thoughts, the most imperative of discussion will be a little boy, knowing that there is no way to word it, Sarutobi place the cup down.

"Naruto" Minato instantaneously straighten, Sarutobi sighed and look somberly at the blond man. The Third Hokage watched Minato's visage slacken from the mask of pretense calmness, apprehension, shock and horror twist his somnolent face. The silence that followed hangs heavily above their head, only broken when the raucous noise of the door, Kohaku-san sharply honed on the blond man lying quietly.

"Let me out" Sarutobi and Kohaku jerked at the gruff voice, the senior men hastily step towards the struggling man under the masked ANBU –previously unseen- a wide but shallow gash bled freely on the exposed area on his arm cause by Minato's resistant, Sarutobi eyes flickered on the fallen pen, covered in the same red liquid and hold the blond's legs down, not that it take too much effort.

"Minato, please calm down yourself" Sarutobi put as much authority in his commence but this blond man is not any of his subordinates, he's an equal. "You're not fit to go outside nor allowed to appear in the public eye!"

"Shut up!" Minato's voice rang loud and clear in the tiny space, the occupants froze including the seasoned ninja Sandaime. Killing intent and bloodlust encompassed the room and outside several masked ninjas' darted in the observatory room, Kohaku-san unused in such heavy presence drop on his knees 'till he lay flat on the floor face down, passed out.

The masked ninja with Sarutobi soon follow soon on his knee, the back-up arrivals didn't make it on the doorway of Minato's room. The blond ninja –obviously- manage to touch his feet on the cold floor before Sarutobi seized him and forcibly restrained him using a handy ninja wire.

"Minato stop it before you send my subordinates in premature stroke!" Sarutobi growled out, his voice seem to break through Minato's raging emotions. Slowly the pressure lifted, the ANBU beside them panted and shakily stood up, a good testament of his inner strength and his masked comrades took time to recover but unfortunately Kohaku-san stay unconscious.

"Stag, take Kohaku-san to a medic" Sarutobi gestured at the fallen man, Stag gave unsteadily nod once and took the man outside, signaling for one of the masked ninja outside to keep an eye to the two remaining man and the rest follow him outside.

Sarutobi grabbed his chair, it fall back in the middle of the small mishap, and retake his seat. He didn't take his eyes off Minato as he reach for the tea cup and seep the familiar soothing liquid, he snatch another tea cup, this one for Minato and raised it to the decapitate man, he received a venomous glare for his effort.

"Irrationality does not suit you Minato, I understand your desire to see your son." Sarutobi started "However, you realize the entailment of this action should you do."

If, Sarutobi though with doubt, Minato manage to break out of this secret facility pass highly-trained ANBU guard and precaution measures, then chaos will surely ensure. In his less than desirable condition, the assumed dead blond man's presence will certainly catch attention, most of it unwanted, not to mention the explanation and headache inducing paperwork Sarutobi will be demanded to make, he hated that.

"Now, Minato choose" Sarutobi needlessly finished that sentence, it's either the man drink the drugged tea or someone else inject him with sedative, regardless of the blond's choice Sarutobi will get his way. Minato drop the glare and reluctantly seep the tea, he could feel the aching strain of his muscle after suddenly putting it in force effort of movement.

Sarutobi critically watched the blond before dropping the cup back in its former place, satisfied with the temporary obedience. Minato felt the drug creep in his veins; he resisted the effects and shifts his eyes towards the older man and then his no more.

That gaze is said it clear, _this discussion is not finished._

Sarutobi stare for a second before standing up and to the door, he quietly shut the door and strolled out and to the dim hallways. On the way, he checked the passed out medical doctor and gave further instruction to his men, he was escorted outside by Stag and Shunshin* back to his office.

He ignore the stack of papers in his desk, instead he pulled out a drawer and reach for a obscure compartment, withdrawing a porcelain bottle of sake. Sarutobi knew that drinking in office time is bad work ethic but really who could stop him –Tsunade, maybe not she'll probably demanded a share of his stash. Ah, bad influence...

He sagged on his chair, sipping deliberately on his saucer and musing on this latest development. One thing is for sure, he would love to be in same room when Minato's ire hit those fool-hardy civilians and elders around, if only to watch. Pegging it to paperwork-induced stress Sarutobi released a cackled filled with malice that can rival the Kyuubi's chakra.

Outside, his secretary had the pleasure of hearing it clearly and, of course, the Ne ANBU stationed outside his office –really their too obvious-. The spying nin flickered away and to his master's chamber, bearing the news of the Hokage's probable mental breakdown cause by stress and over fatigue. When asked for further detail, the Ne ninja oddly compare the cackled with one of Orochimaru's own, it must be the reason of Danzo's speedy disappearance. Not an hour later, Danzo deploy half of his personal ninja force for a wide search of secret laboratories*.

Who knows, Danzo might get lucky raising a point of Sarutobi's possible affiliation and influence to the errant snake missing-nin's illegal and inhume experiments -given his mentorship-, to the council elders?

* * *

In one year, Minato underwent therapy to regain his mobility, it took him three months and the remaining months dedicated in regaining his skills. Using his own methods, he rigorously trains, he's still under monitor by Kohaku-san and Stag – Minato apologized for that incident- and his medic team, all of this within the underground facility.

Sarutobi regularly visit him after office duty, helping him and discussing things with Minato, one of the notable is current events, inner and foreign affairs. The blond man listens with a flawlessly crafted mask of indifference, his mask as an experience politician.

* * *

Village Elders and Civilian representative gaining influence in council desk with Danzo backing. Sarutobi trusted Danzo not to inflict harm in the village –well for his ideal village, but the old war-hawk's motives are still questionable for his personal gain, as well as unauthorized organization and actions. Sarutobi vindictively mentioned Danzo fueling civilian hatred to push the boy in his side and the multiple appeals for Naruto's custody and intention to induct the boy in Ne ANBU training, and t turn Minato's son as an emotionless weapon, Minato inwardly hissed.

With the civilian and elders gaining the upper-hand, corruption spread inside the militarize order to the point that they tapped in ninja affairs. Sarutobi shamefully admitted it started in his reinstatement, in his endeavors to hold the string of his crumbling village others used his moment of inattention to usurp power on their end of the table.

The undeclared tension and animosity of Uchiha Clan against the village, whispers of coup and underhanded negotiations scatter around. Minato visibly tensed in this part before nodding and question Sarutobi's indecisive plan, Minato noticeably frowned this time. He weighted the pros and cons, his options and anticipating the fall-out and overall effects for Konoha.

And more minors, mostly cause by Danzo's scheme and reached outside the village.

* * *

Their shaky alliance with Sand, tale of a jinchuriki made both man frowned.

* * *

Orochimaru's raising Sound Village according to Sarutobi's sources.

* * *

Kiri's silence and rumored newly instated Kage, they are unknown at the moment.

* * *

At the end, the most important topic is Naruto, Sarutobi handed the boy's history records, Naruto's medical records noticeably thicker and seconded by a list of…well, mischief. Minato raised an eyebrow and skimmed through the folder, by the time he finished a smile of mirth brought by his smug satisfaction, he didn't begrudge his baby boy and if anything they deserve more than petty prank as revenged.

Minato mood took a nose drive at the thought of his son, he tried to suppress the growing anger in his chest but dark tendrils of it still slither and spread from different points, the first victim is the Sandaime Hokage days ago despite knowing that the burden of running a village is already too much for his old bones.

Minato felt it wrong of him, the betrayal, mistrust and hate sinking in his heart 'till its bone deep for his village. He understood the pain and trauma of losing beloved ones, his beautiful wife and son we're his sacrifice, he and his family. Kushina's gave up his chance to live and be a mother, shower Naruto with love, Minato's dearly wish family. And his son –Minato swallowed the guilt and pain-, his baby boy's right to have a normal childhood, a family and people to love him.

These days his son filled his thoughts, Minato quelled the need to personally seek the boy and content his self with information from one of his respected mentor. Accounted progress since his infanthood 'till this little boy in a small photograph provided along with basic data.

By the gods, the fourth day (three days after the sealing) since his Naruto's birth, twenty-nine assignation attempts recorded, by way of deadly weapon, poisoning and such, by both ninja and civilians. Even in the security of orphanage, some still manage to attempt the deed, recklessly unheeding the Law passed by the Third Hokage.

Throughout the boy's life, he's been inflicted with numerous injuries of varying kinds, causing mental and emotional trauma, and that is not including the oppression of his peers. Minato heard of the suffering of Jinchuuriki's, but the gravity of it hit him like a meteor, he could not imagine what it is like to his son. Kami, he'll already lose his son many times if not for the Kyuubi's regenerative traits.

On break times, he brood in his quarter, gazing endlessly on the photo of his son, committing the features so alike to his to heart and mind, the medical records are put aside in the far dark corner, he cannot look at it again. Days 'till late night he work on his shape and schemed with Sarutobi, at the end of each day he merely look at the photo and this how he spend the year, it was maddening!

Without realizing, the boy on the photograph filled his thoughts and dreams, replacing a red-head woman on the fore front of his soul.

* * *

–**Continuation of Chapter 1 confrontation-**

**One year later... **

It was the day he approached the decrepit orphanage, one of the oldest, Sarutobi warned him to be discreet and aware of his surrounding –Minato almost roll his eyes, his old mentor was so paranoid-, on the porch entrance an old matron greeted him with suspicious eyes, when he asked for one Uzumaki Naruto, the woman face suddenly change from blank to thrilled.

The woman probably mistaken him as one of his son assailant, Minato sneered inwardly.

Hastily, the woman disappear in a corner he assuming connected to a hallway, it took half a minute before she came with a small boy in tow, wearing a dirty washed shirt one size bigger than him and dirty black shorts. He beckoned the child to follow him, he set at a fast walk, intently needing to distant himself from the woman or his hand may slip without prompting.

He heard the staggering feet, trying to match his wide stride, Minato led to an abandon park there blocks away. His eyes devoured the sight of his child, from the unkempt hair, tattered clothing doing a poor attempt of hiding the slip of a body to the knobby legs.

Fragile

Minato wanted to grabbed his son and shelter him from the world but refrained, his sharp eyes catching the tensing body like a coiling spring ready to sprung at any moment's notice, wide eyes flitting around for any hidden danger before settling back at him, back against the side wall of a drably painted play house situated conveniently near the park entrance. His ninja side nodded in approval but the side of him as a father saddens at the ingrained defensive behavior, it show how deep the village's actions on the boy.

He reached for his hood, Naruto took an involuntary step back and his lips twitch, Minato's sharp ears caught the faint smother sound, most likely a wince. Naruto's eyes search his person, up his hair down to his boot clad feet, Minato read the wonderment in his round eyes –eyes that took some of his and Kushina's shape-, the boy easily recognize him as a ninja. Those singularity blue eyes match his gaze, trying to track down his emotions, for a moment Minato thought the boy saw through his soul.

Knowing that continue silence will only fuel the tension, Minato bravely took the first step and forward to Naruto, stopping a short distance. This close, Minato can see the jutting bones in Naruto's collar, the too slim limbs but the most catching is the thin almost invisible line on the side of the boy's neck.

Minato read the medical files and knew that one man nearly succeed, the bastard aimed to behead his son using a single kunai, ANBUs on guard cut him down instead before the sharp object could hit anything vital, and however the weapon had been laced with a certain type of acidic chemical that left an insignificant scar on Naruto's neck.

Sarutobi assured him that no more of the chemical enter the boy and the man's remains is chop to pieces before feeding them to the forest animal; it did little to reassure him.

Minato closed his eyes, forcibly stomping on his snarling rage, it subsided but left him tire in its trail. He cannot deny the pain of betrayal cause by his village, not anymore he can't make an excuse for their actions upon seeing a scar left by it. He guess that his at fault and not for the first time he woke up, wanted that he sealed the chakra beast within himself or Kushina –in her behest and drag the creature in the stomach of the death.

A masked vortex of lingering past buzzed him.

So deep in his grief and reminiscence, he didn't anticipate a pair of flimsy arms enveloping his cold body. Warmth spread from his neck down to his feet, he let out a silent gasp, expelling air than sound. His arms automatically warped around the small body, he felt the ribs though the material, and in his surprise squeeze briefly.

Naruto threw his arms around his neck, the head of bright hair resting on his chest, unmindful of the strong arms that could snap him in two with little force. What happen to the vigilant child?

"It's Ok, Stanger-san" the boy smile gently, Minato breath hitched at the close proximity of that soothing smile, a red-head woman flashed in his mind momentarily. A little hand reach and patted him in the head, and it occur to Minato that his son, this boy merely an infant compare to him is actually offering comfort, to a stranger.

At that realization, Minato dazedly nodded before pulling the little head under his chin and nuzzled the fluffy hair, he shuddered and let loose the unshed tears, emotions overwhelmed his tight control and drown on the downy hair, filling his senses with the unique scent of his child. He remember on that night of the Kyuubi attack, holding a much smaller blond in his arms, Minato thought his heart will burst.

They remained that way for a long time, savoring the solid existence of his baby and for Naruto, he soaked up the rare physical contact, and he felt the unsaid affection. Their blood proving thicker than Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto instinctively relax, faintly he recognize this warmness, like a cloak of white, blanketing him against the roars of harsh night.

Minato hushed the weak whimper elicited by his pulling out of the hug, trusting that Naruto relax now, he breathe deeply and lift the smaller blonds chin to look him eye to eye.

"Naruto will come with me?" that's what came from his mouth, Naruto's heart sped, Minato felt it in their embrace.

"Come…with you?" Naruto slowly worded, unable to process the words properly. His little heart faster for some unknown reason, delight making it way down his stomach, making it fluttered and Naruto wonder if he ingested something bad again.

"Yes, come with me" the man's alluring blue eyes gained luminosity; they glowed like the fireflies near the riverside. "Go home with me"

At the word home, Naruto flinched, it did not go unnoticed, Minato small smile faltered. Naruto didn't meant to lose that smile and he hurriedly tighten his hugged, he wanted to but the memories…of

* * *

**Several weeks ago…**

_A man adopted Naruto, the last one, much to his joy; he happily went with him and missing the odd glint in his eye. The first week went well, but at second week of his stay, the man came home. Like usual, Naruto greeted him by the door, when he stumbled smelling of something rancid, he move to support him._

_When the man gained a little balance, only then he noticed Naruto and the same strange glint enter his eyes, this time Naruto notice it and shy away, frighten at the expression but the drunken man despite his inebriated state still grabbed the child._

"_Brat…" with his arms, he pinned the child on the wall; he reached for something behind him._

"_I'll…t'eech yous…lesson, DEMON!"_

_Naruto freeze, fear locking his muscles in place and he could only watch as a glinting metal flashed and blood spluttered in the floor._

* * *

_**Dark**_

_**Cold**_

_**Hate**_

_**DEMON!**_

Tears gathered at the corner of his vision, Naruto want, no dream of a home with a family to love him, but the incident left another kind of wound, stabbed him so deep that he refused the following adoptions after. The man, Naruto actually learned to care for him, seeing him as family…

_**But he's like them; they look at me with the same **_**eyes.**

Naruto look, really look at the man asking him to come home, the same shade of blue eyes, his eyes, they look at him with something pleasant unlike the man and the villagers. Maybe-, but his Jiji-chan always told him not to trust or follow stranger – well he already did. The man cupped his cheeks, one callused thump rubbing a whisker line –no one ever touches them!-, touch him like a fragile object, someone to treasure. Unbidden, a blush followed the thump.

"Naruto, please come with Papa?" the man plead, more than the tone the word 'Papa' shocked Naruto.

"Pa…pa?

"Yes, I'm sorry it took me so long" Minato forlornly caressed each line, the same birth marks that stunned Kushina but Minato adored it, the whiskers made his baby absolutely adorable. "But Papa finally found you"

"Can you forgive me?"

_For every teardrops, _

_For every iota of blood, _

_For every wounds _

_And every _wound

_The grief and loneliness of the burden I gave you. Once again, you're right, anata*"_

Naruto's tears mirror the same wet line of his father, Minato kissed them away.

….

"Papa" Naruto uttered breathlessly

Minato smiled brightly, happiness coiling in the pit of his stomach, he always long to hear that. He brushed away one crystalline teardrop, and kissed a tan forehead. He beamed despite the mouthful of hair as Naruto bodily launched his small person in Minato's strong chest.

_I'm home_

* * *

A/N:

*Shushin or Shushin no Jutsu– Body Flicker Technique, it is a small range instant transportation technique

*Anata – an endearment, to a life partner. Minato's refers to Kushina and Kushina's vehement refusal to turn Naruto into a vessel.

*Readers must have notice the lack of detailed explanation dialogue regarding the village and Naruto, it's a general knowledge when it come in the tale of Kyuubi's destruction and aftermath and Naruto's childhood. I've read several story graphical tale of a harsh and some downright torturous versions of our hero's childhood, this author still felt ill-equipped to write something like that and a tendency to evade reading those parts (not a good thing if you're trying a hand in writing).

*Also, brief current events, the ones I remember. Regardless, village and political events will only take little space in this story.

* Did Minato's reaction is strong enough or rather exaggerated, I'm trying to slowly present a character and felt like failed on executing that. And the stress induced spurred insanity of the Sandaime, it hard to passed up a –although, overused- but the comical aversion of powerful Kage's against paperwork is really irresistible. Danzo and Orochimaru's addition is also a failed attempt of humor, comparing Sarutobi's establishing a secret facility to Orochimaru's dark hobbies, despite his good intention.

*Is the reunion good or bad? It rather long but I imagine that with his bad experience Naruto wouldn't be stupid enough to run instantly in the arms of a stranger so easily (he still did, but Naruto always care more for the people around him. In theory, it may root from his hunger for acknowledgement that it eclipsed self-preservation. Sad and it made him the perfect martyr, it made me wonder…). Though the word 'Papa' or similar evoked some compulsion of trust, in this story anyway.

*In the episode featuring Madara's releasing Kyuubi, it shows Minato knew of Kushina's suffering as a vessel but only to an extent. If Minato is as great as people said, then the concrete evidence of Naruto's life should make him regret, like the father he is.

*Naruto's speech is probably too mature for his age, but remembered that he only had the Hokage and the Ichiraku cook and his daughter to converse with (properly and civil). He's bound to develop his vocabulary faster than normal. (Naruto is four yrs old, mature for his age. Another effects of Kyuubi)

*Minato's presence in the living plane, as **Kyogre** asked, will remained vague till I can find something. Though, I've been combing the gathered data and added info **Kyogre** kindly produce for me, and tried twisting something but it'll probably rickety and less detailed theory at best. I'll try my best as to not to disappoint.

**Review re:**

**Kyogre: **You've been a great help, I'm glad to meet a –friend? - Reviewer generous enough to help me. Thanks for everything and hopeful for you continued help.

**yukihime88**: Glad to catch your attention. thanks for R&R.

**Freya's Doll:** Thanks, It's nice some people think so.

**Guest1: **Sorry if you're disappointed, maybe I should post something in the summary. Thank you for your support and review.

**Queen-Disturbed-Haruka:**Hope I _disturbed_ enough to continue reading, hehe. thanks for reviewing!

**Zayabel13:** Thanks, I think I'm fast enough in updating this! Thanks for R&R.

** Thanks for Fav and alerts!  
**

I'm happy with the reviews and favorites!

This will be an early update, I'm planning to post this in the end of this week but I'll be busy for awhile.

Oh, I'm starting a new story, its KHR and the concept is also reused but it will go my way. The main character is Tsuna or Sawada Tsunayoshi, not sure when it'll be posted but watch out for it.

InkBlueHeart


End file.
